What have I done to deserve this?
by QueenWolf12
Summary: After some time on the road Jaden decides to get back in touch with some old friends. But what he finds out about his best friend shocks him! Now the only thing his friend wants to know is something Jaden can't tell. "What have I done to deserve this?"


**Alright I wrote this story threw out the day at school. I know I do this theme a lot but can you please just deal because this has been in my head for a day! XD So yeah...anyway this is one of those stories where you sorta..I'll tell you at the end.**

**I do not own anything.**

Ir had been a long time since Jaden had seen any of his friends. Almost a year. He had been out traveling the world and had lost touch. But during the time he decided to look up the friends he could fine.

Well he knew Blair and Hasselberry where still at DA and would be gradutating this year.

Jaden couldn't find any of his friends. He did however find Chazz. Who was getting ready to take over his family's comanpy. Turns out after he graduated his paretns reteird and gave him half the company! So yeah Chazz was doing alright.

Jaden got Alexi's number from Chazz. Turns out the two still kept in touch.

"So how's college life treating you Lex?" Jaden asked over a pay phone.

"Good. I'm making good grades and I've even started going out with a few of my friends and what not." Alexis told him.

"Hey speaking of friends, I"ve been trying to get in touch with the rest of the gang. Or at least some of them. Do you have any of their numberws or something?"

Jaden heard Alexis making noise over the phone. He heard her going threw drawers and mummbling something to herself over what she had found. Finally, Jaden heard her undo a piece of wreckled up paper. "Yeah I have Chazz's number and Atty's but he's been busy and-"

"What's Atty been busy with?" Jaden asked cutting her off.

"Oh he got a contract to do a childerns' show and he's been really wrapped up in that." Alexis explained. "But anyway I have Jasmine and Mindy's number. Their fine. I also have Jim's number. Last time we talked I think he going to do something with animals. I don't know. Oh I also have Zane's number and if he hasn't moved his address! Oh by the way did I tell you Zane got married?"

"Wait what?" Jaden couldn't believe that last part. Zane was never into that whole dating thing but maybe after his heart he got into it since he could no longer duel. Jaden thought.

"Yeah he got married to his girlfriend. You know his daughter Jan's mom. He's also taking online college classes!"

"That's cool. Hey Lex hows Sy doing? Do you know?"

The phone was silcent for a moment. All that could be heard was Alexis breathing on the other end. "Hellow, Alexis are you still there?"

" Uh,yeah! Yeah.... I'm still here."

"Hey you never answered my qustion! Hows Sy doing? I mean I figured you knew since you got in touch with Zane again."

"Oh, umm, you could say Sy has....seen better days." Alexis said in a mummbled sorta way.

"WHY? IS HE ALRIGHT? D-did something happen to him?" Jaden painced. Did something bad happen to his friend?

"Well..no...yes...its hard to explain what happened. I mean he didn't die or anything but...." Alexis voice trailed off once more.

"But what?" Jaden didn't like the sound of Alexis's voice. He had a bad feeling. The kind you get before you hear something so awful you feel like your heart is going to come up in your throat.

Alexis signed. "Do you have a minute? Its a long story."

"Th-that's unbelieveable!" Jaden said. His voice was so low Alexis could hardly hear him.

"Yeah. He hasn't gotten any better but he has gotten any worse either." Alexis told Jaden, adding that strange happy tone to the end. You know the kind when your telling the only good part of something awful.

"Has anyone seen him? I mean does Zane go see him or anyone?"

"Jaden calm down. We did at first but well...we went as much as we could but it was and still is very hard to see him like that. I mean he's not the same person it seems!"

Alexis heard nothing yet. No sound on the other end.

"Jaden are you still there?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah....I"m still here. ....Lex do you the address?"

"Jaden I don't know if that's a good idea! I mean he-" Jaden cut her off."No! I want to go see him Lex. I want to go see for myself!"

"Jaden but-" He cut her off again.

" I may not have talked to him in months or maybe even a year! But he's still my best friend and friends look out for each other!"

Alexis signed. There was no stopping Jaden and she knew it. Besides, he may really have to see Sy to believe it.

"The address is 1822 MellowGreen Lane. It's in Blackwood. Just outside of Dimno."

The drive was kinda long for Jaden. Seeing how to get to Dinmo he had to go threw two more towns and a whole nother city!

"Jaden my boy," The spirt of Banner spokem "are you really sure you want to go see him? I mean he may not be in his right state of mind, you heard Alexis."

"Yeah I'm sure I'm going. I mean it may cheer him up and besides I'm over half way there." Jaden told the spirt of Banner. "Hey do you think I should bring Phorah?"

At the sound of his name the fat cat pocked his head out of the side car to Jaden's motier bike and went,"Meow!"

"Jaden listen to me," Banner said frustated, "you heard Alexis he may not be acting right. Remember she said he has hurt a nurse once! Jaden if you go it isn't going to be the old Syrus! There isn't a very good chance of that!"

Jaden speed up on his bike. He was getting fed up with everyone telling him not to go. He's friend needed him and Jaden was 99.9% sure Syrus would do the same for him. Besides he knew the odds and what people had told him. He wasn't scared.

After getting into Blackwood Jaden stopped and got a a bit to eat. It was very early so he knew he had time to slack off.

After breakfas at the IHOP, Jaden tryed to find MellowGreen but to no such luck.

After about an hour of looking the bike ran out of gas and Jaden had to push it to the gas station. While fillinh up Jaden noticed a woman pumping her gas.

"Hey umm Mis, I was wondering if you know how to get to MellowGreen Lane? I'm going to see a friend."

The woman put her pump up and and shut her gas tank. "Yes I do. Your gonna go straight down the road and then turn left at the first BP you see. Then you'll take a right and the next right on your right side will get you there."

"Thank you ma'ma!" Jaden said and went on his way.

The rid there was pretty fast. Pretty soon Jaden could see the huge building.

It was made of egg-shell colored stone with a few trees and shurbs tha tlooked pretty much cared for around. A fenece went all around the property.

Jaden parked his bike in the parking lot. There was a few more cares there and what not. About five vans that looked alike. "Now you stay here." Jaden told Phorah as he made his way up to the building.

Once he entered the building he was hit by the smell of clean. That clean smell hospitals always seem to have. The waiting room was nice. A few chairs here and there with a table that had some magazines on them.

"Hi!" JAden greeted the woman working behind a desk.

"Hi, may I help you?" She asked. She had short blonde curly hair and blue eyes. She had to be in her mid twentys.

"Yeah, I'm here to see a friend of mine. I don't know what he's in for but I know his name. Syrus. Syrus Truesdale."

The woman looked around for a minute and picked up a clip board. "Please follow me."

His and the woman's foot steps seemed to echo down the halls as they walked. Jaden looked around and saw some rooms had the're doors open. This place was sorta sad to Jaden. So dull and lifeless. If he openned his moth Jaden though he could taste the bitterness in the air.

"Here we are." The woman told Jaden..

Before Jaden could open the door the woman put her hand out infront of him to stop him. "If you need a nurse or doctors to come just shout" She said.

"Thanks but I don't think I need to worry." Jaden said trying to go in only to be stoppped by that woman again.

"No, listen, He has gotten vilent before. That's why I have him in a striaght jacket."

After that Jaden watched the woman walk away as he opened the door and stepped in. The room was very plan. Not all while but it had more of gyays and dark blues to it. Hardly in sun came in since the blinds were shut. Jaden spotted Syrus. He was sitting on the floor cross legged in a striaght jacket. He was right next to the bed. His hair had growen a lot. Now it went pass his shoulders and was shaggy. Jaden could tell it lookied like he had tryed to smooth it with his hands. Also from what Jaden could tell Syrus paler than nomral. Or ever used to be for that matter.

"Hey Sy you here me me come in?" Jaden asked walking over to his friend.

Knealing down at his level Jaden looked at Syrus face. Well what little the hair didn't cover. "Sy are you alright?" Jaden asked calmy. "Why you in a straight jacket buddy?"

Syrus still didn't answer. He just sat there and coniuted to act like he didn't know Jaden was there. Jaden placed his hand of Sy's shoulder. "I don't see why you're in that thing buddy. I mean that nurse said you hurt somone or tryed to but I don't believe that. You wouldn't hurt someone for no reason." Jaden got behind Syrus and started taking off the jacket. "I mean even if you did one time is no reason to put you in this thing all day."

Syrus's arms fell to the floor once the jacket came off. He begain to slowly rub his sore arms. Just by looking at how Sy moved his arms Jaden could tell they were cramped up from being bond to his chest for so long.

"That better?" Jaden asked giving his friend a big goofy grin.

Syrus nodded and conuited to rub his arms and once in a while run his fingers threw his hair. "Is he trying to fix it up his hair or something? " Jaden though.

"Your arms hurt?" Jaden asked knowing how dumb it was to even ask. I mean of course his arms hurt, I mean they were cramped up to his chest all day or maybe even longer.

"y-yeah...they hurt." Syrus stampered out. His voice sounded weaker and hurt to Jaden. Plus it was very low.

Moving his hair out of his face revlied his gray eyes..

"What's wrong?" Jaden asked. "Why are you crying?"

One tear hit the ground and then another. " Why me Jaden?" Syrus spoke with his knees up at his chest in a shacky voice that was breaking. "What have I done to desevre this?"

**Yes you have to make up what happens next! Please tell me what you think happens next in a review pretty please! Also it is never said what happened to Sy that hot him there. Wanna take a shot at it? Leave it in a review pretty please.**


End file.
